


Host

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Amputation, Amputee, Body Modification, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Castration, Coercion, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Drugs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Feminization, Genital Removal, Hair removal, Horror, Human Experimentation, Male Lactation, Medical Horror, Medical Procedures, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Neutering, Nullo, Objectification, Other, Oviposition, Penectomy, Pregnancy Kink, Quadruple Amputee, Slavery, Surgery, Teeth removal, Tooth Removal, Unreliable Narrator, clinical explenations, living egg incubators, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is an interview with the head of the human host program and a representative of an alien race of large insectoids, in which he explains the details of the host program.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270
Collections: Anonymous





	Host

This is an interview with the head of the human host program and a representative of an alien race of large insectoids, in which he explains the details of the host program.

As is well known, our race has discovered years ago that the internal conditions of the human body are optimal for incubating our eggs. Of course the first suggestion from our council was to subjugate the human race and take them by force and it was no discussion that our troops would be able to overthrow the humans with ease, but a group of researchers proposed an alternative method. The human psyche is fragile and humans are easily manipulated, so with the right approach humans could become hosts to our eggs willingly. 

This alternative method of obtaining human hosts has been dubbed the host program and over the years it has developed into what it is today while maintaining friendly relations with the human race. Two major factors in the host program’s success are making use of the humans’ addictive tendencies and letting the humans believe that they are the ones making choices. Now I will start explaining about the proceedings at the host program facilities.

The entire process starts with free human men who receive monetary compensation to participate in our introductory host program. Men are preferred, since men are more suited as egg hosts than women, while women are more befitting for our so called milk program. I can explain more about the latter at a later date. 

The introductory host program is short and compensation is high to entice as many men to willingly participate as possible. Eggs are mechanically injected into a part of the male participant's large intestine via the anus and then he carries the eggs until they have reached maturity. When gestation is over the eggs are expelled from the body naturally. After only one cycle the men are released. The process is not harmful to humans, in fact some even find it pleasurable, and everything is consensual, which is important, because it results in humans reapplying willingly.

Most men will not reapply to the host program after having participated in one or at most two of these trials. However, a portion of the participants gets addicted to the experience and that is why this method is so effective. These individuals will happily sign a contract to become hosts permanently. Once a host has signed a permanent contract it is no longer a free man.

First the new host is let to settle in its new environment before the next stage begins: its transformation. When the host is ready it is told that, to better perform its role as a host, it can choose to undergo certain body modifications. It is important that the host believes that any modifications are optional, so the illusion of choice remains in place. However what all hosts really want is to be the best possible host to the eggs, so all hosts will eventually go through the entire transformation, it is only a matter of time. To ensure it, the host’s diet is enhanced with substances that make it more susceptible to suggestion.

The most common route a host takes is choosing the least invasive options first at any time: starting with temporary chemical castration. Castration is recommended, since it reduces production of hormones that might be harmful towards eggs. Even though this option is supposedly temporary, it still causes permanent changes to the host's body, redistributing fat and making it more suited for a host.

As the host's genitals shrink from the chemical castration, it learns that pleasure comes from being a host for eggs foremost. This makes the host become ambivalent towards its genitals and more open towards physical castration. When the host comes to the decision to undergo the physical modification, it chooses to have the complete ball sack removed and the area made smooth. The host knows it is not a real man and it is useless to have implants inserted to give the illusion of balls.

Usually, soon after healing from the castration, the host realizes how useless its small - and still shrinking - penis is and how painless having modifications is, so it chooses to undergo a penectomy. The second modification leaves its pubis entirely smooth, with only a neat little hole for their urethra. Complete nullification helps solidify in the host’s mind that it is no longer a person and its only pleasure comes from the eggs.

It happens at times that a host chooses not to undergo penectomy right after castration, but then its penis will still continue to shrink until it is but a little nub. Hosts like this will be mingling with nullified hosts that have completely smooth crotches and will soon grow self conscious. At that point the hosts that did not have a penectomy right away now choose to undergo said modification anyway, so with time all hosts become nullified.

A nullified host quickly grows to love its smooth crotch and it knows now that it never needed its genitals in the first place. It gets enough pleasure from stimulation of its prostate from the eggs, by being injected with them, carrying them, and laying them. The constant stimulation causes the host’s urethra to leak prostatic fluid. Another thing a host realizes once it has become a nullo is that receiving modifications is not scary and it is thus open for more extreme changes.

Additional transformation of the host’s body caused by changes in hormone distribution resumes and feminizes the host further. The changes include inhibited growth of facial- and body hair, continued redistribution of body fat and development of breast tissue. It can even cause the host to start lactating. Milk produced by a host is inferior to the milk produced by participants from the milk program, so it serves little purpose. However, if a host indicates its chest is sore it is recommended to have its breasts pumped regularly.

Even though the host's hair growth decreases from just hormones, it does not completely disappear on its own and human hair is distasteful, so it is recommended to have all of it removed for hygienic purposes. The host easily agrees to have the rest of its hair removed in a non-invasive way: a bath enhanced with substances that eradicate all its hair follicles. External hair dissolves in the bath and after a few days the host's skin becomes lighter as the hair follicles disappear. The result is a host with completely and permanently hairless skin, not even eyebrows and eyelashes remain.

The next stage of a host’s transformation consists of a series of more invasive modifications. For the host’s body to be able to carry more eggs at a time a part of its intestines can be transformed into a womb-like pouch. The digestive tract is reworked to be more efficiënt and to eliminate excretion of feces. These changes are usually paired with the modifications to eliminate urine production, reroute the urethra to the anus to make it self lubricating with prostatic fluid, and loosen the anal muscles. This makes the egg insertion and expelling process less strenuous on the host's body. After this the host's anus becomes puffy and moist and appears more like a vagina. 

Keep in mind that even though the hosts are highly feminized, they are not women. A host is neither a man or a woman, it is merely a sexless being that exists for the sole purpose of incubating eggs.

In rare instances, a host is clever and realizes right from the start how useless its genitals are to its purpose of being a host, so it chooses to undergo complete nullification, as well the subsequent modifications to its intestines, bladder and anus. This method is more invasive to the host, but it is also the most effective and the results are the cleanest.

After the last set of modifications a host's stomach is able to hold more eggs and grow significantly larger than before, but if it grows too much the strain is detrimental to the host's back and joints. To allow a host to carry more eggs while keeping strain to a minimum it can be instructed to make use of a non-gravitational field machine to suspend its body. When the host first starts using the machine it will only do so when its stomach is at its largest, right before expelling the eggs. However being suspended causes muscle strength to decrease and the host will be forced to gradually spend more time suspended. With prolonged suspension, the host's muscles will continue to atrophy and at some point the host will be unable to lift its own weight, which leads to suspension no longer being optional, but required.

As degradation of muscle tissues in the host’s limbs continues and the appendages shrink visibly, the host realizes that it takes more energy to maintain their useless limbs than it is worth and that energy could instead go towards carrying eggs. At that point the host chooses to undergo the modification to have all its limbs removed. The arms and legs are amputated close to the torso, right at the shoulders and hips, so not even stumps are left behind. The result is completely smooth skin where the limbs used to be.

When a host is no longer able to feed independently, it is put on a diet of soft foods and fed through a tube in its esophagus. One of the components of the soft food originates from the milk program, which is located in the same facility as the host program, and while milk produced by the so-called milk cows is too valuable to feed to the hosts, their semen is also very nutritious. The milk cows ejaculate in special devices that collect the semen and via a system of tubes it is transported, mixed with the other components and fed to the host.

As the host first gets introduced to tube feeding, it tends to grind and gnash their teeth on the tube, which is both painful and damaging. The host quickly realizes that its teeth are only in the way and it chooses to undergo modification and have its teeth removed. What remains is a soft, toothless mouth that is all gums and is perfect for suckling on a feeding tube.

This is the final stage of a host's transformation. It goes without saying that there is not much intellect left in the host once it has reached this point and it is more than content just existing like this.

Next I will give you a short tour of the facility. We will travel through the different sections in chronological order of a host's transformation. There are different sections, because it is important to keep hosts at the same stage of development in the same area. If a host interacts with a host that is at a more advanced stage it might get anxious. Please follow me.

Now we have finally arrived at the section where the most advanced stage hosts reside. Come take a closer look. Do not worry, we have the hosts wear eye masks and headphones so as to not startle them. At the end of the transformation process the host has become a hairless, toothless, sexless and limbless creature, with a massive stomach full of eggs. It is unable to do anything other than what we created it for: namely being injected with, carrying and expelling eggs, while suspended in mid air, sucking at its feeding tube and occasionally being milked. The final result is truly impressive if I do say so myself.

Unfortunately, our time here is over. I thank you for your interest in the host program and hope that today has been educational. I shall escort you to the exit. If you want to know more about the milk program, feel free to make an appointment.


End file.
